Some time before now
by Ryika-sama
Summary: Introduction of a new non-canon character into Inuyasha's world. Who is she and why do people think she's a youkai even though she denies it? What's her connection to Naraku and where does Sesshoumaru fit into all of this? Read, review, and recommend!
1. The Mysterious Woman

OOC: First of all, let me thank my first reviewer for spotting the error made in the spelling of 'houshi'. I now know that it was spelled incorrectly in this chapter though, as I wrote the story, I spelled it correctly. The only concern I had was whether to spell it 'houshi' or 'hoshi' and different sites use both spellings. Ultimately, I decided on 'houshi' because, like SesshoUmaru, and TeTSUSaiga, it's more authentic. So, where does this all lead? When I ran spell check, I forgot to add 'houshi' to my Word dictionary and it turned everything to 'housie' (I don't even think that's a real word!). So, for future readers, it looks like everything is good now but that was the error. Thanks for pointing that out!

FYI: The outfit I describe in the story is on my avatar.

* * *

The quietness of the forest was interrupted by the sound of a loud chase. Men could be heard yelling to each other, letting their comrades know where their prey was. Up ahead, rapid footsteps trampled vegetation and small life forms in an effort to escape the antagonists persistently trailing behind. 

"There she is!!" One of the villagers called out. "Bring the houshi!"

'_Damn!'_ The woman cursed under her breath and slowed her running. "How many times do I have to tell you fools?!" She suddenly stopped, causing the mass that followed her to halt as well. "I am not a demon!!"

"Liar!" One of the elderly men stepped forward. He wore a dark blue kimono with a sash, which looked like burlap, tied from his left shoulder and back around his right side. In his hands were prayer beads – he was the houshi that had been summoned.

"Your worthless charms won't work on me, monk!" The woman called.

"I will seal the likes of you for centuries!" He moved his arms straight in front of him and gesticulated a prayer before clasping his hands, with the _japa mala_, in front of his chest.

"Damn!" She said and began running again.

"You all stay here!" The monk said, "This may become dangerous."

The chase began anew, disrupting the tranquility of the forest yet again. The woman wished she could take to the air but decided against it; she didn't want to give the villagers another reason to term her a youkai.

* * *

"Ahh, Kagome-sama, that was delicious as usual." 

"Yeah, Kagome-sama, I love it when you bring your ninja food over from your world!"

"Arigato, Miroku! Arigato Shippou! I'm just happy you like it so much!"

"You even brought something for Kirara this time!"

"I didn't want to leave her out, Sango. I was worried she wouldn't eat it though."

"Keh! You're always worried for no reason!"

"Here we go again," Miroku sighed to Sango under his breath.

"I think he likes it when she's upset with him," Shippou interjected.

"It's easier than just saying how he really feels," Sango replied.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome finally asked.

"You know what I mean!" He said, finishing the last bit of Ramen noodles with a loud and wet slurp. "You like being worried." Inuyasha spoke as if he were sharing a matter of fact and remained in his casually reclined position on the forest floor.

"Is this your way of saying 'thank you'?" Kagome inquired, her anger rising.

"Thank you for what!?" Inuyasha countered as he chucked the empty cup into Kagome's backpack. The remainder of the liquid dripped from the container, staining the material of her bag. "The food you bring here is nice but always smells so…"

"Inuyasha! Don't!" Miroku warned, holding up a warning hand – it was too late.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began, her tone menacingly quiet.

"Eh…what…?" Inuyasha answered warily. Worry was soon etched across his features.

"O-su-wa-." The hanyou flinched, waiting for her to finish the command that would activate the Beads of Subjugation around his neck. When they didn't come, he opened his amber eyes.

The group was staring off behind him. "Eh? What is it?" He asked as he slowly turned around.

Her hair was the truest black that the group had ever seen, inkier than the night sky they sat beneath. It fell beyond her knees in bone-straight locks that shone with a silky and healthy sheen boasting of fullness and depth. Her skin was alabaster and flawless; ethereal ivory that was a stark contrast to the deep purple, so dark it looked black, _shinobi shozoko_ she wore. The collar stood straight up and had a partition that exposed her long neck, medium-sized buckles held it together. This top piece was connected to a V-shaped bustier that travelled from the side of breasts continuing between her legs and ending on her back just above her hips. More belt buckles wound around her bare sides holding the piece together. Coming from underneath the bustier were a fitted pair of thick pant-like leggings that hugged her legs, disappearing beneath knee high, flat boots. The boots had thick, leather armored shin guards and knee covers that extended up and out over her lower thigh. In the left boot was a long dagger.

Coming out from the top piece were sleeves that ended in gloves, covering her hands. Over that, beginning at her shoulder and ending just above her fingers in a silver tip, was more of the thick leather armor. Each of her knuckles were adorned with small and sharp silver spikes. Up along her left arm were a series of small _wakizashi_. Her right shoulder was covered with the only black metal armor she wore. It was oversized and held tight by more buckles. She carried a katana that gleamed with an odd, purplish metal color and had to be just under five feet long. Most unusual about the woman were her eyes – they were the lightest gray, so light that her entire eye seemed completely clear.

The woman looked as if she could do damage and lots of it.

In a flash, she began running again. She had just reached the edge of the forest, hoping for a small clearing but her small sigh of relief was extinguished when she saw a group of six enjoying a late meal. She had wanted to leap into the air but stopped. Again, she thought about not giving the villagers more of the proof they so desperately wanted to use against her.

"What the hell-?" Inuyasha turned just as she reached the group. Thinking the woman was attacking, he quickly stood and drew his Tetsusaiga. "I don't know what you're here for-."

Inuyasha did not get to finish his sentence. The woman jumped up, using the fang as a springboard, before leaping onto his head and nimbly somersaulting to the ground behind him. The monk chasing her still had not caught up so she estimated she had a few moments to spare.

"You have Shikon shards!" She said, her voice firm and determined. "What are you doing with them?" Her eyes shifted from Kagome to Inuyasha to the forest and back again.

"We'll be askin' the questions around here!" Inuyasha answered. "After that little stunt you pulled…don't expect me to go easy!"

"Ha!" The woman exclaimed and doubled back towards Kagome. Suddenly a strong lightning bolt from the clear evening sky struck the ground just in front of the advancing Inuyasha, causing him to fall backwards and distracting the rest of the five. "You have demons in your bunch!! I can't let you keep the shards!"

She leapt into the air, seemingly aided by a gust of wind and landed with surprising softness next to Kagome. "I'll take these!" Kagome yelped as the bottle around her neck was roughly snatched away, the string that tied it there mercilessly digging into her skin before finally snapping. Another gale appeared and the woman disappeared into the night sky.

"Inuyasha! She has the shards!"

"Kesu!" Inuyasha spat and called to Kirara just as the monk who had been chasing the woman emerged from the thick forest. "You won't get away that easily!" He screamed, "Kirara, go!" The chase was on as Sango also jumped on with her Hiraikotsu in tow.

"Where is she?" The houshi asked, back on the ground. "Where did she run off to?" Shippou ran up to him.

"Were you chasing that woman just now? Did she take something of yours too?"

"She's not a thief," he answered, distaste coloring his features at the sight of the kitsune. "She's a demon.

Miroku stepped back in amazement. "I sensed no jyaki coming from her – are you sure of this?"

"She is a sly one indeed," the monk answered. "She has the ability to hide her demonic aura and does it well. She lived as one with my village until we learned that she was the cause of numerous mysterious and vicious deaths. We found the bones in her hut."

"She was eating people?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"We were surprised as well but it's true."

"Miroku…if she absorbs the shards…"

Miroku nodded, "Come on, Kagome, Shippou! We have to help!" He turned to the monk as Shippou transformed into a large, pink balloon. "We'll catch her for you!"

* * *

"I see her, Inuyasha! Up ahead!" Sango hefted her large boomerang and launched it at the fleeing woman, "HIRAIKOTSU!!!" 

'_Damn it all…'_ the woman thought, her mind unusually calm. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see the weapon zooming towards her head and stretched out a hand to it. The winds that carried her formed into an invisible force and she aimed it towards the boomerang causing it to switch directions.

"Inuyasha, watch out! Kirara!!" The fire-cat which had transformed into it true youkai form growled in surprise and dodged her mistress' weapon. Sango reached out and snagged it as it sailed by.

"How'd she do that?" Inuyasha asked and stood to his feet on Kirara's shoulders. "Whatever – take this: KAZE NO KIZU!!!" The Wind Scar shot out from Tetsusaiga searing a path in the sky towards the woman who flew on nothing but air. This time, she wasn't quick enough and dodged one second too late. "Got her!" Inuyasha called triumphantly, pumping his fist once. The woman gasped in pain and grabbed her unarmored shoulder. Eventually her flight slowed and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara followed suit at a more controlled pace.

The forest floor reverberated with her impact and she lay still but for a moment. It was, however, enough time for Inuyasha and company to land a few yards from her. The hanyou jumped off Kirara's back, landing in battle stance as the injured woman slowly rose.

"You gonna give us back the shards or do we hafta take 'em from you?" He asked menacingly. She gasped again, a sharp jolt of pain going through her, and her step faltered. A flash of anger caused her clear eyes to darken as she raised the hand not grasping her injury.

The ground began to rumble beneath her opponents' feet and suddenly exploded out, tossing them high into the air. Kirara recovered first, catching Sango who immediately launched her weapon, and then caught Inuyasha's hand.

The woman jumped up as Hiraikotsu approached and rode it as it began its return back to its owner. She pulled her own purple bladed katana and took a dangerous slice at Sango while simultaneously hopping off the boomerang. Sango narrowly avoided the attack as her fire cat lurched back from the Hiraikotsu; both of them fell to the ground. Inuyasha flipped back about to counter but was distracted by new arrivals.

"Sango!" Miroku called, having finally caught up to his companions. "Are you alright?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran forward for another attack. "Where are the shards!?" Kagome leveled her gaze on the woman who was now preparing for the oncoming hanyou.

"They're…" she stopped short, her expression incredulous. "They're in her hand…? She's holding them?" She finished to herself.

"Fine!" He answered. "I'll take her hand along with the shards! KAZE NO KIZU!!".

(TBC...)

* * *

Remember the three R's: READ (immerse yourself in the story), REVIEW (comments and suggestions are welcome), RECOMMEND (to other readers)!! 


	2. Manipulated

OOC: We last left off with a mysterious woman engaging in battle against Inuyasha soon after fleeing demon-crazed villagers and taking Kagome's shards. This woman insists that she is not a demon but a houshi seemed to believe otherwise...and so the story continues.

* * *

The woman's eyes widened as he announced the attack. There was little she could do in offense so, with another wave of her hand, the earth around her opened and erected a thick, cylindrical barrier of sorts. However, the Wind Scar was too strong and only the huge column took a portion of its force. It split into pieces, scattering debris everywhere and the woman was knocked back, landing squarely on her side. 

"You give up!?"

She smirked, "Sayomi does not fall so easily!"

"Sayomi, huh!? Then it's a perfect time for you to die!" The hanyou raised his sword again.

"Inuyasha wait!"

"Eh?" He diverted his attention to Kagome.

"She hasn't placed them in her body. She's only holding on to them!"

"What?" He wrinkled his brow, looking back at the woman.

"Watch out!" Kagome screamed. It was too late. The woman had leapt into the air again, jetting towards Inuyasha. Her foot connected with his cheek with a force that sent him hurtling backwards at an insane speed. He bashed into a tree trunk, causing it to split and double over on itself and Inuyasha. Miroku, acting quickly, dashed over to Kagome and snatched her up as Kirara swept over allowing Sango to grab the monk and move everyone out of the way of the falling tree. The branches struck the ground with a deafening crash, shaking the earth for miles around. The leaves continued to float gently even after the incredible jolt.

As the woman landed, though, she too fell. Her injuries were extensive, bearing two hits from the fang, and she could no longer hold her own weight. She sank to her knees, dropping both the shards and her weapon, and raised both hands. Electricity crackled around her, surrounding her in a unearthly barrier that would afford her better protection.

"I won't…" she coughed. "I won't let you demons have the shards! Neither you greedy humans!" Kagome looked at her, slowly understanding but keeping her distance as she jumped to the ground.

"I don't think she's trying to steal the shards," she explained to Miroku who landed next to her. "She just wants to protect them." He nodded.

"I could have sworn she called lightning from the sky as well as wind and she moved the ground. I think that she could have really hurt us if she wanted to…she was holding back." He jumped to the ground and ventured closer. "It looks as if she's passed out." Miroku reached towards the woman and snatched his hand back as he was instantly electrocuted by a misty hand that struck at him. "Her barrier…still there…" He said, rubbing his hand. "The monk said she was a demon; even now, I sense nothing. Kagome?"

She nodded in agreement and looked toward Inuyasha who still had not extricated himself from the tree. There was rustling and he emerged, sheathing his sword. His face was a fiery red and swollen from where the woman kicked him. "If there was any evil in her heart, the jewel would have been corrupted as soon as she touched it. It's still pure."

"Could it be that the villagers are mistaken?" Sango asked.

"We'll just have to wait around and find out." Inuyasha said and sat just outside the woman's barrier. "She'll wake up sooner or later."

"I'm gonna go back and get my things." Kagome said and mounted Kirara behind Sango. "Be right back!"

Up above their heads, no one noticed the Saimyosho buzz away.

* * *

"Unhh…" she stirred and shook her head slowly. How long had she been unconscious? She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. "Damn!" She cried, her injuries from battling the demon in the red kimono still hurt. 

"I can help you with that." The woman's pale eyes shot up to see the entire group she fought earlier surrounding her. She started but the girl in the odd green and white costume held up her hands. "Your barrier broke a few minutes ago. If we had meant to hurt you, we could have. Your weapons are still at your side. I have a feeling that if you really wanted to hurt us, you would have too."

The woman relaxed, though not visibly, and lay back in the grass. "How long was I unconscious?"

"A few hours." The other girl answered. She was wearing a pink and black uniform similar to several the woman had come across in her travels. "We found the villagers who were chasing you and made them go home. You're okay now."

"So, can I help you?" Kagome asked. The woman looked at her warily then softened.

"Yes."

Kagome smiled and moved forward with a large, yellow bag. She started pulling strange items out of it and laid them next to the injured woman. "So, what's your name?"

"Sayomi," she answered, allowing her outer guard to be unbuckled and removed. They had retreated to a distance. "Sayomi Mayu**."**

"Sayomi-sama. I heard you say that earlier." Kagome picked up a bottle and squirted some clear liquid onto the woman's wound to wash it out. She then dried it with a cloth and spread some white cream; it had a cooling effect. "I'm Kagome." She continued cheerily, wrapping the Sayomi's arm. "That's Sango." Kagome gestured toward the small fire cat nestled in the taijiya's lap. "That's Kirara and this is Shippou." Her face saddened for a moment before continuing. "The guy you were fighting…his name is Inuyasha and Miroku is the monk."

Sayomi nodded, her eyes drifting to her possessions. The shards were still among them. She looked back questioningly at Kagome.

"We didn't want to take them while you were unconscious, that's not the best route to you trusting us." The repairs completed, Kagome began to pack her belongings. "You don't talk much?"

Sayomi leveled her gaze on the girl before answering. "I speak when necessary." She began redressing.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! You can come back now!" Shippou called.

"What are you doing with the shards of the Shikon no Tama?" Sayomi asked bluntly. Kagome hurried to answer before Inuyasha returned.

"We're restoring the jewel to its former state, then ridding the world of it."

"Wait a minute…" Sayomi began, shaking her head in confusion. "You're not using it to become more powerful?"

Kagome frowned. "No," she answered simply. Sayomi just stared at her as if she could see the truth from lies by just looking at a person.

"No…of course not." She pounded the ground with a closed fist in anger. "Damn it!" Sayomi grabbed up the shards and pushed them into Kagome's hands. "There. These belong to you."

"Arigato." Kagome replied and retied the bottle around her neck again.

"That filthy youkai scum!" Sayomi exclaimed softly. "Damn you!"

"What about youkai?" Inuyasha asked, emerging from the trees. Sayomi looked up, recognition filling her features.

"You're Inuyasha then?"

"What of it?"

"I was told you were using the Shikon no Tama to become a more powerful demon but as I look at you now, I understand that was a lie. You're a hanyou. The most you can do is become a full demon and forfeit your humanity. Or the other way around."

Miroku sat across from her as Kagome stoked the fire that was started earlier. Sango had remained quiet, the small, sleeping Kirara curled against her. Shippou perched himself on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Tell us what happened," Miroku said.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"Do this for me and I will spare your father's life…"

Sayomi looked at the youkai in the baboon suit with hate hardening her delicate features. "I will not be manipulated," she stated coolly.

"Then your father will die. All I ask is that you find the one called Inuyasha. He carries with him the shards of the Shikon no Tama and plans to use them to become a more powerful demon. His desire is to conquer all the land, destroying all he encounters. I simply want to purify and destroy it but cannot do so until it is whole."

"How can I believe you when my father's life is at stake!?"

"It's as a little insurance. If you know your father's life is in my hands then you won't allow yourself to desire the jewel and its power."

"I have come across these shards before and I have no such desire. I have the power I need already."

"Ku ku ku…that I know. It's amazing how you blend into the village so easily. I would hate for your peace to be destroyed..."

_End flashback_

* * *

"In the end, I decided to try to rescue my father instead and fled with him. That monster had done something to him." Sayomi continued to recount her story. "He became so weak that he couldn't walk and I couldn't carry him while he was so sick. We hid in a cave for a few days and, before he died, he told me that he'd been poisoned." A tear threatened to fall and she hastily wiped it away. "I burned his body there and returned to the village. The baboon had done his work there as well. Rumors spread that I was a youkai and one day, one of the men caught me using my powers to light a fire. This day…as you already know. I was drawn out. My father's father founded that village. My whole life was there. They burned down everything I owned." 

Silence made the night grow cold as they all digested Sayomi's story. She had lost her father, her home, and her heritage due to her antagonist.

"Did you say he wore a bamboo pelt?" Shippou suddenly asked. Sayomi looked at him and nodded silently. There was a collective gasp.

"I can bet you I know how your father was poisoned," Sango said.

"Saimyosho," finished Miroku.

"Naraku! Bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed furiously. "He's still at it!"

"You all know him?" Sayomi asked incredulously.

"He cursed my family with the Kazaana." Miroku answered first, looking down at his right hand. "My father and his father were swallowed up by it and I will share the same fate if I don't find a way to defeat Naraku."

"He murdered my tribe then used my younger brother to kill our family; I barely escaped with my life. Naraku tried to frame everything on Inuyasha and still has Kohaku."

Inuyasha looked to the moon with a sad expression but did not share what Naraku did to him. Sayomi supposed it was too painful to speak of and let it be. Kagome smiled, wanting to change the subject.

"How is it you do what you do?"

"I'm not really sure," Sayomi answered honestly. "My father used to tell me that my mother made a deal with different elemental youkai to prolong her life. Supposedly she was older than she said when they met and married." She chuckled, "Of course, I never believed that to be true. They were always at each other like that instead of just saying 'I love you'."

"Remind you of someone?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha pushed him to the ground promptly.

Sayomi held out her hand, palm up, and a small gust of wind began to blow. Soon, small clumps of earth leapt from the ground and joined it, coloring the wind. She raised her other hand, placing it over the earth and wind and it sparkled with electricity. With a nod, the entire creation burst into flames and she sent it flying into the sky with another burst of water and then shrugged. Miroku watched the entire demonstration his expression suddenly pensive.

"It's just been something I've always been able to do but the people don't understand it and now this Naraku makes them believe I'm a demon."

Kagome sat up on her knees and pumped her fist. "That settles it then." She said, looking at her friends. "We're on our way to find Naraku and make him pay. Come with us." No one expressed any negative remarks and Sayomi did feel welcome.

"I don't think so. This is something I've got to do on my own…at least for now." She stood and winced at the lingering pain but continued to gather her things. "Perhaps our paths will cross again. Sometime."

Kagome nodded, a bit saddened by the declination but smiled. "Inuyasha knows your scent now so we'll recognize you if you're near."

"Of course," Sayomi replied, briefly appraising the inu-hanyou. "Thank you for your help and my apologies for the earlier confusion." She turned to take her leave but was stopped by the monk.

Kagome reached out for her, "You really should stay, your wound is still pretty bad. What I did was only superficial." Sayomi didn't respond and continued on her way.

Miroku grabbed her hand and looked deeply into her gray eyes. "Before you go," he began, "I told you that one day I will be no more due to Naraku's curse. I must keep my family name alive. Do me the honor of bearing my child?" Sayomi started, her expression surprised. Her answer, whatever it was, was interrupted by a clunk on his head by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Sango's eyes were livid and ablaze. "Have a lovely evening," Miroku strained to speak through the pain, his eyes watering. "Hope to see you soon."

The wind came and Sayomi was gone.

* * *

Random trivia/explanations: Inuyasha makes the crack about it 'being the perfect time you to die' because Sayomi literally means: night-born beauty. 

Please remember the three R's: READ (immerse yourself in the story), REVIEW (comments and suggestions are welcomed), RECOMMEND (to other readers)!!


	3. An Unknown Reunion

OOC: We last left off with Sayomi revealing, to Inuyasha and company, that a man wearing a baboon pelt had attempted to manipulate her and caused her to be driven away from her home. Kagome tells Sayomi that she is welcome in their group but Sayomi chooses to continue on her journey alone...and so the story continues.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama? Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama!?" A little, green youkai ran about while a young, dark-haired girl watched with wide eyes. She was casually perched atop a frightening looking, two-headed demon that was just as comfortable having her lie across its back.

"Jaken-sama," the girl said to the little youkai, her voice soft and full of youth. "Why do you always get so nervous whenever Sesshoumaru-sama leaves us?"

"Quiet girl! I am not nervous!" Jaken said, rubbing his hands together in quite a nervous fashion. "I am only concerned for Lord Sesshoumaru's wellbeing!" Rin held a disbelieving expression before turning her attention back to Ah-Un. She gently stroked the black mane of one of the demon's heads and it closed its yellow eyes in contentment.

Up in the sky, unbeknownst to the three, Sayomi flew by aided by nothing except wind gusts. She looked to be in deep concentration, focusing on something only she knew about. As she passed by, moving a little farther away from the group, she grabbed her arm and descended abruptly.

"My injuries…it was too early to leave." She gave up and decided to land, gently hitting the forest floor with her booted feet. Sayomi walked a few steps, breathing through the pain shooting up from the closing wound near her shoulder. It was healing nicely – perhaps a bit quicker than it should. "Inuyasha…_baka_!"

"What about Inuyasha?" A deep baritone sounded from her left and she gracefully whirled to face the source, drawing her sword at the same time.

"Who are you?" She demanded, noting the figures long, silvery hair that was about the same length as her own if not longer. She furrowed her brow at him – the markings on his face were so familiar…

There was a small commotion in the brush behind Sayomi and she shifted her position to keep the obvious demon within her sight. The power he exuded was palpable and near overwhelming, there was no way she was turning her back on him.

Jaken burst through the bushes, his eyes wide with more relief than the concern he professed to have earlier. "Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! There you are milord! Rin has been worried terribly for you!"

"Jaken. Be silent." Came the curt reply and the small demon bowed while scooting back beside Rin who was watching the exchange, and woman, with a curiosity that kept her tongue still. The daiyoukai's eyes never left the woman before him. During his return to Rin and Jaken, Sesshoumaru picked up a smell that he'd never experienced before. It wasn't unpleasant but familiar and was obviously trying to be hidden. It was an intriguing event that was enough to detract him from his route. Now, he discreetly sniffed the air, pulling in the new scent he'd followed – it was like a fresh, winter morning's breeze and something else…something soft…something familiar.

There was also something odd about the woman that made him tense even though his outward appearance was relaxed and confident. _'She is masking her true self,'_ Sesshoumaru thought, _'and doing an excellent job of it.'_ What he refused to ask was why – neither to himself nor of the woman. He would not stoop so low.

Sayomi's eyes shifted from the small demon called Jaken and back to the youkai before her. "I asked you a question! Are you deaf!?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, as she hurled the insult his way, and then took a step forward.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin whispered, knowing that his anger was being incited. Sayomi's own pale eyes flared as otherworldly flames traveled over her skin, making it glow red. She pointed her weapon directly at the advancing Sesshoumaru's neck though her strength was threatening to fail even as she stood her ground.

"Filthy youkai," Sayomi called, her voice deceptively strong. "I have it in me to take your damned head…"

Sesshoumaru moved with amazing speed and snatched Sayomi from her feet, holding her high in the air by a tight grip around her slender neck. The sleeve of his kimono fell away revealing markings along his wrists. Sayomi had the odd feeling that she knew this demon… He, however, was far from concerned about her thoughts. Sesshoumaru's hand tightened and lifted her even higher – he was going to crack her neck.

"Die."

"Not that easily," she responded and swiped at his belly with her sword. Of course, Sesshoumaru easily dodged the elementary attack but was ill prepared for her true intention. Sayomi lifted her hand, palm out, and shot a blazing hot stream of fire directly into his golden eyes. He faltered, his grip loosening and she snatched the extremely brief second of opportunity. She kicked out at his armored chest, using it as a launch pad and flipped back away from him. She quickly followed up with a roundhouse kick that struck him squarely in his well-formed jaw then landed neatly at a safe distance away. Sesshoumaru's anger flared and he drew his own sword, Toukijin.

"Rin. Move away."

The girl complied, prodding Ah-Un. The beast groaned softly and turned, causing Rin to have to twist in her seat just to keep an eye on Sesshoumaru and the woman. Slowly, Sayomi stood, holding her katana at its hilt with the tip of the blade sunken about a half-inch into the ground. Sayomi looked as if she were relaxing, holding a simple walking staff instead of a deadly weapon.

"I knew I smelled your stink, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha burst from the trees, ending up between his half-brother and his newest acquaintance. He caught sight of Sayomi whose blood was making the material of her clothing darker than it already was. She was frowning – not at the hanyou's appearance but at the mention of the daiyoukai's name. She felt as if something were trying to push out of her head as the last syllable was pronounced; it was as if a fraction of the silver-haired demon's powers had transferred to her and she hadn't the room enough to contain it. A dull headache began to form. Inuyasha spoke again. "Your wounds reopened!"

"How dare you address Lord Sesshoumaru in such a disrespectful fashion!" Jaken screamed from behind Ah-Un. "You'll pay for your insolence!! You'll rue the day you allowed your misplaced confidence-." His master's silent glared made the little youkai's words suddenly stick in his throat.

"You know this woman?" Sesshoumaru inquired, his golden gaze never leaving Sayomi's pale one. He paused briefly but didn't allow time for a response. "No matter, Inuyasha, this is not your business. Begone." He suddenly inverted his sword and stabbed the long blade of Toukijin deep into the yielding earth. There was a muted rumble and the ground split from the gleaming blade, the crack shooting directly towards both Sayomi and Inuyasha. Sayomi took to the air, jerking out of the attack's range just as Inuyasha was knocked off balance and thrown unceremoniously to the ground.

"I'm not without my tricks either, youkai!" Sayomi yelled, ignoring the new pain in her head, and clasped her hands together. The earth that Sesshoumaru disrupted was easily manipulated and a bloodcurdling scream seemingly emitted from its depth. It looked as if invisible hands shoved the cracked ground, from underneath, and hurled it back towards the daiyoukai with immense force. He, again, moved from its path with an incredible speed and ignored the attack as if it were an annoying gnat.

At that moment, Inuyasha's companions emerged to see Sayomi and Sesshoumaru facing off while Inuyasha prepared another attack. The daiyoukai's hand began to glow green as he readied his Poison Claw. He sped towards his opponent, his hand raised.

"Sayomi!" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened in shock and surprise and his attack halted just as quickly as it began when he was just a few steps from Sayomi. It seemed as if the fight left him and he stood there staring at Sayomi who was glaring back at him with her intense, gray eyes. The headache was intensifying as cloudy memories attempted to force themselves forward. It was like someone had taken a scythe to her brain and was unrelenting in their attacks. She gritted her teeth, the muscles in her jaw jumping, and clenched down, pushing back against whatever was trying to reveal itself. She didn't move to attack but didn't back down either.

"W-what's happening?" Sango asked no one in particular. Kirara landed next to Miroku and Sango jumped down beside him. "Why did they stop?"

"I don't know," Miroku answered. He too was confused.

"Sayomi." Sesshoumaru repeated, still looking at the woman. _...fresh winter morning's breeze and something soft…something familiar…_ He relaxed his stance.

"Milord! Why did you stop? She insulted you!"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said and the small demon knew to quiet.

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? Scared she might kick your butt?" Inuyasha asked, his voice filled with sarcasm. The fighting spirit still filled him and he raced towards the two with Tetsusaiga raised. Sesshoumaru turned from Sayomi to face his half-brother. Using the same move he did with Sayomi, he yanked Inuyasha into the air by his neck and dodged the fang. The hanyou's momentum was also used against him as the daiyoukai pulled him in a wide arc over his head then cruelly slammed Inuyasha into the ground at his feet.

Sayomi narrowed her eyes, it was all she could do to keep from dropping to her knees. This youkai – no, daiyoukai…she could see now…this silver-haired demon that commanded the most power she had come across in her years of life…for some reason.

She knew him.

Upon that revelation, a white-hot jolt of pain ripped through her but, to the onlookers, she only shuddered once then recovered quickly. _'I have to stop this…' _she thought. _'It will kill me.'_ Another flash of pain revealed a Sesshoumaru's face from a past time…a time she could not recall. It faded away and came again with another burst of pain yet, this time, she realized that it wasn't Sesshoumaru. This image was older and the lines more mature on his face though Sesshoumaru resembled him immensely. He had similar markings on his face except they were thicker and more pronounced. In fact, the only thing missing was the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed again, yanking Sayomi from her pain induced reverie, and readied her bow and arrow. "You leave him alone, Sesshoumaru!"

"What is this, brother?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly, his calm face less than a foot away from Inuyasha. "You are now depending on this human child for protection?" The hand that held tight to Inuyasha's neck began to glow green again. "You do not deserve to live."

"Sesshoumaru! Release him!" Came the strong command. The daiyoukai behaved as if he heard nothing. Sayomi confidently approached the two brothers with a determined stride. "I'm warning you." She continued, throwing her sword to the ground. Her words went unheeded as she leapt into the air, quickly closing the distance, landing next to Sesshoumaru. He glared at her out of the corner of his luminescent eyes. He knew she wasn't going to attack but there were far worse actions.

Sayomi grabbed Sesshoumaru's ear and yanked him back. The tall daiyoukai did not flinch and could not be so easily moved but released his grip on Inuyasha nonetheless. His eyes darkened, narrowing in thinly veiled anger.

"Why…why isn't he attacking?" Miroku queried in bewilderment. Inuyasha picked himself off the ground only to be faced with Sayomi's outstretched arm. A burst of wind was released from her splayed hand and blew him backwards, away from Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, stay back!" She commanded again and walked up to Sesshoumaru. Something had clicked inside her mind and she knew…she didn't know how but she knew him. She knew that he and Inuyasha were related. Such a long time had passed. "How dare you?" She asked. Sayomi was far shorter than he was but not in the least bit afraid. She had her hands on her hips as if she were scolding a petulant child instead of the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. "--fighting your brother as if he were a common enemy." She jabbed him in his shoulder with her finger, using the uninjured arm.

The onlookers collectively gasped.

'_Oh…she's going to die for sure…'_ Jaken thought.

"You should be ashamed." Sayomi stated then turned her back to him. She retrieved her weapon and faced him again. They silently glared at each other before she finally jumped and flew off again, cradled by an unseen wind. Inuyasha looked at his brother incredulously and completely confused.

"Sesshoumaru…what just happened?"

That daiyoukai simply walked away, ignoring him. A few seconds later, Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken followed. Even the little, green demon was too stunned to call after Sesshoumaru as he usually did.

* * *

Please remember the three R's: READ (immerse yourself in the story), REVIEW (comments and suggestions are welcomed), RECOMMEND (to other readers)!!


	4. A Crowded Mind

OOC: Thank you for the new reviews!! I love the feedback and it's great to know my story is being read. Keep bringing the reviews, I thrive on them!!

We last left off with Sesshoumaru discovering that the mysterious Saiyomi is masking something from outside viewers and is much more nimble than he initially thought. Oddly enough, Saiyomi proceeds to break up a fight between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, confronts Sesshoumaru and lives...and so the story continues.

* * *

Jaken stole a glance up at the Lord of the Western Lands, his large yellowed eyes a mix of apprehension and curiosity. What he'd reluctantly witnessed just a few moments ago baffled him – he wanted to find out what the meaning behind the exchange between Sesshoumaru and that Saiyomi person was all about. How was he to demand information, without being immediately gutted, from his Sesshoumaru-sama? He again gazed up at the daiyoukai, opened his mouth to speak then clamped it shut again. This behavior repeated a few times before Sesshoumaru finally turned his irritated countenance on the little demon.

"Speak."

Jaken jumped and hurriedly bowed low, his forehead grazing the ground between webbed fingers that formed a small triangle, not expecting his lord's curt command.

"Ah, a thousand apologies Lord Sesshoumaru, I certainly meant no disrespect. I would never dream of-."

Sesshoumaru looked down at him, annoyance coloring his usually impassive features. "Speak."

"Yes, of course, Lord Sesshoumaru…ahh…I wondered, Lord Sesshoumaru…um…that is…I was curious about why…" Jaken looked up at the tall daiyoukai then his eyes darted down. Fear of being mashed into the ground by his lord's black booted feet was imprinted on his small, green face. Sesshoumaru had already directed his attention forward and, seemingly, neither listened nor held any more interest in what was being said.

The little youkai rambled on, "Sesshoumaru-sama, why did you let that woman speak to you the way she did? And why did you allow her to lay a finger on you without retribution?" He scuttled backwards, behind the silver-haired demon, lest he be struck.

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a few seconds and his expression introspective before finally deigning to answer. "This is none of your concern, Jaken," he said without even deigning to look down at his faithful follower.

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

...

Inuyasha rubbed his neck where his half-brother had held him and attempted to squeeze the life out of him. It was still sore but the sensation of being strangled was fast fading. He cocked his head from side to side while walking towards his group of friends. Now in the early hours of the morning and, now that the altercation had ceased, everything was still and quiet. Inuyasha's bare feet crunched the dry leaves that were scattered across the ground.

"What do you suppose that was about?"

"They acted as if they knew each other," Sango answered Miroku.

"I can't imagine why he would be acquainted with any human," Kagome added.

Shippou hopped up to her shoulder. "He knows you, Kagome-chan."

She nodded in response, "Yeah, but I don't go around poking him or pulling on his ear. In all the time he's known me, I still don't think he'd let me get away with it like he let Saiyomi."

"Keh…" Inuyasha grumbled. Tetsusaiga transformed, in a slightly grandiose display, from the mighty battle fang to an old rusted and crack sword. He sheathed it and turned his back on the group, facing the direction in which his brother departed. "There's always something going on with that guy."

"Yes," Miroku said, "but what would stay his hand repeatedly?"

"I guess we're holding off on the shards to find out then?"

Kagome shrugged, she was genuinely curious but wondered if it was a worthwhile pursuit. She thought about it, forming her next words then patted Shippou and nodded, "Why not? We have no leads on Naraku and Saiyomi mentioned him before. Maybe we should stick close with her to get to him?"

"Whatever – just as long as it all ends with the whole Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha exclaimed with finality.

"It's decided then." Miroku nodded and pointed to the eastern skies. "Saiyomi went that way."

...

Saiyomi didn't know how long she'd been flying for. She had it in mind to keep heading straight until she couldn't go any farther; either that or she reached the ends of the earth. Either that or she fell to her death from sheer exhaustion. In truth, there was nothing more she was futilely trying to escape but the pain that was sporadically making attacks on her body. The backs of her eyes felt raw and sore…she needed escape – sweet, sweet release but didn't know how to achieve it. So, after departing from Kagome and company and that…Sesshoumaru, she decided to just fly.

The wind cradled her tired body; she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so spent. Her actions required more concentration on her part but Saiyomi was able to maintain the gusts that kept her airborne. Her focus faltered a few times then threatened to leave her altogether and she had to face facts.

With an inaudible sigh, Saiyomi began her descent, carefully avoiding the strong tree branches and limbs that reached out to snag her with their bony fingers that stretched out at odd angles.

Further east, the constant sun was casting its beginning rays of heavenly light upon the temporarily darkened earth. The sky was slowly lightening, filling up with light blues and, soon, a bright golden color. In a few hours morning would official make its grand entrance and the birds would begin their lilting and energetic songs. The creatures of the forest would awaken as well as people under the light of the fiery star. Greater and lesser demons alike would begin moving over the earth or, if they were nocturnal, find a dark cave – or some other haven – and rest.

Saiyomi, oblivious to all this impending flurry of movement and activity floated down amongst a dense patch of trees, and alighted softly.

She briefly allowed her mind to wander aimlessly, resting upon the life she once knew. Saiyomi wondered what Tadashi would be doing now, back in her home village. The muscles in her jaw jumped as she ground her teeth, balled her fists, and sank to her knees. She'd never felt so impotent and so alone than at that moment and it pissed her off! How dare those _baka_ accuse her of being a demon and then run her out of her own home!? If it wasn't for her father –_ her father!! — _there wouldn't be a village to expel her from. Fools! She slammed her balled fists into the unyielding earth; still…they sank lower and deeper than someone of regular strength.

What was she to do now?

_You could always go back and tear them to shreds._

She suddenly stood, pulling two of her _wakizashi_, one for each hand.

"Who said that?!" Saiyomi demanded, her eyes darting to the many shadows the coming light of the morning cast around her. "Show yourself!"

There was no answer, not even the tiniest sound of someone, or something, cracking leaves or flattening grass beneath their feet as they fled. As far as she could tell, only she occupied that small area of woods. She was alone in her forced yet now self-imposed solitude.

Saiyomi inwardly relaxed and slowly walked over to one of larger trees. She sat down, leaned back against its sturdy and rough trunk, and pulled one knee closer to her body. She lazily draped an arm over her bent leg, staring at the reflection of the sunlight on the small blade she held in one of her fisted hands. The brightness caused her to quickly lower her lids as she was briefly blinded. The sensation passed.

'_Now I'm hearing things,'_ Saiyomi thought to herself and leaned her head back after closing her pale eyes. She took a deep, life-giving breath and sighed.

Who the hell was that guy? Why in kami's name did she feel like she knew him? And Inuyasha? Why did she feel like she knew the both of them from such a long time ago, more than she could measure? Not only that, who was that man whose image haunted her all of a sudden? He and Sesshoumaru looked so alike…as a matter of fact, Inuyasha kind of resembled him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were brothers – she had no idea how she knew that – so could that mean that the man is their f-.

Saiyomi jolted upright and hissed, dropping both weapons and grabbing the sides of her head almost simultaneously. The sharp pain was only bordering on bearable and unexpected and persistent. She likened it to the time she'd been stabbed in her thigh when she was careless enough during her early combat training – _what training!? – _except, this time the sword went straight through her temples. She sat there tense and doubled over herself, counting the minutes until pain slowly and finally ebbed away.

"Damn…it," she breathed and returned to her former position. Saiyomi's face gradually melted from pain induced twisted contortion until her muscles were slack. A think sheen of perspiration glistened on her skin and she weakly wiped it away with the back of her free hand. "I guess I won't be drawing any conclusions about any of them anytime soon."

Still, she couldn't help but dwell on the tall daiyoukai. He was exquisite and a pleasure to look upon and obviously well-formed. His demeanor and mannerisms spoke of solid confidence in whatever skill and abilities he had in his arsenal. Saiyomi remembered the raw power coming off of his body – it nearly stifled her and thrust her out of his path but…for some reason…she was able to stand up to his incredible youki. Nevertheless, his power wasn't what she focused on though she tried. There was something else about that Sesshoumaru that made her continue to think on him. Something that stirred in her heart and made it ache as if she'd lost someone…dear to her.

"This is ridiculous…!" She softly exclaimed. "I don't know him. I couldn't possibly. How long do demons live for anyway?" It was then Saiyomi remembered falling from the sky after Inuyasha's first attack. She'd hit the ground from such a height with such a force-…

There was no way she should be alive now.

Saiyomi reasoned that _kami_ must be looking after her tenderly, closely. How else could she have experienced such an impact and lived to tell the story? Not that she had anyone to tell the story to now, of course. Now that those good-for-nothing, demon crazed, coward villagers and their monk, who claimed to know everything, sent her away, she couldn't share any of these new discoveries with anyone. She didn't realize that she was grinding her teeth until her jaw muscles began to warm from the unconscious exercise.

What those villagers and their damned houshi didn't realize was that she could kill them all with one lazy wave of her arm. She could burn down their worthless huts and destroy their crops with a thought! She could take the first and last of them and drown them in an ocean of water made from the thin air! She could fill the elders and younglings of that damned village with such a vicious bolt of lightning that the jolt would be seen from miles around.

_Do it…_

Saiyomi's brows pulled down to a frown but she didn't move to retrieve her weapons.

"If there is someone here, it would be wise for you to come out," she stated, amazingly calm. "If I have to locate you myself, you will regret it." She waited but there was no answer. Saiyomi shook her head, gently tapping the back of it on the rough tree trunk. "This is crazy." She waited a moment longer before falling completely silent and slowing her breath.

As she professed earlier to Sesshoumaru, she had more than just the abilities she'd displayed during their brief confrontation. Although it was a bit more difficult and less practiced than her usual powers, Saiyomi found she could detect anyone close by the displacement their body heat made in the natural air temperature.

The woman did this now, her range within ten meters. Try as she might, Saiyomi could not even find the residual warmth of a _suddenly _vacated area. She was completely and utterly alone and, if that was the fact, had no way to explain the voice she heard. The voice that attempted to push her to take out painful, bloody revenge on the villagers…

… and the voice that agreed with her when she'd offered the thoughts…

...

The gray-eyed woman stirred under a warm afternoon breeze. Her heavy lids began to lighten and slowly fluttered open, the sleep being lifted from them. She blinked once and looked about her, her mind still in sleep's daze. Pushing her body forward, she moved from reclining to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes to fully rouse herself. From the time she'd first sat by the large tree to now, a few hours must have passed. The sun was still in the eastern sky but higher than it had been before. She could now hear the chattering conversations of different woodland creatures as they went about their daily duties either oblivious to or just plain ignoring her presence.

Her pale gaze fell on the _wakizashi _beside her and she retrieved them, placing the small daggers back in their place on her arm. She stretched, stood to her feet, and placed her hands on her hips while turning in a small circle. If it came down to it, she supposed she could sleep outside but nothing could ever compare to a comfortable, cushioned bedroll.

She lightly touched her upper arm, where Inuyasha's _Kaze no Kizu_ had unrelentingly struck its target and hit her. Oddly enough, the few hours of relaxation and rest had helped the wound heal completely. Yes, she could still feel slightly lingering soreness about her shoulder and deeper into the muscle tissue but the raw torn and red skin returned to the smooth alabaster state it always had been.

Saiyomi stared at the offending limb as if it weren't a natural part of her form. There had been times in her past where she'd cut herself – far more minor than this injury – and, in less than an hour, healed but those instances had never bothered her or warranted further thought.

This, however, was far beyond a mere scratch or careless handling of a sharp cooking knife! And now, there was naught left of it – not even the tiniest scar.

Her eyes moved and seemed to stare off into space. Why was her life turning upside down after only a few hours of an unassuming day? Needless to say, the start of this said day had been conspicuous enough but did it genuinely warrant events that never troubled her before to now come back to haunt her?

Saiyomi couldn't run away.

She hadn't the strength to flee from something so obviously wrong and uncommon to a mere human being.

Perhaps the villagers were telling the truth. Perhaps their _houshi_ wasn't a fool after all.

Saiyomi began taking determined steps back the way she came, back to the village. She needed answers and the only place she could think to find them was the place she'd spent her life in. Her father was no longer living but he was once the chief of that place and a kind one at that. From what Saiyomi could remember, he'd always had a loyal following of devoted citizens. They all called him friend and he'd done the same.

Someone there had to know something; if not about her, then of her mother who died while Saiyomi was still young. Someone had to know something about her father or any family he had. She couldn't remember anyone but somebody there had to! All she needed to do was get there and explain what was happening to her.

To someone…

She would explain her initial flight as something derived from fear of injuring others. She would ask for answers of some kind from the people who once claimed love for her. Saiyomi hoped they'd listen to her because she hadn't anyone else to turn to.

And if they wouldn't listen…she'd make them.

(TBC…)

Remember the three R's: READ (immerse yourself in the story), REVIEW (comments and suggestions are welcomed), RECOMMEND (to other readers)!!


	5. Past's Prelude

OOC: And, after a little over a month, she's back with an update!! Though there are not many at this point, I would like to thank the reviewers who commented on what's happening with **Some time before now...** I hope that it picks up and gains more readers and reviewers in the near future. So, without further ado, let's get to it!

We last left off with Jaken's confusion over his lord's reaction to Saiyomi, Inuyasha and company deciding to follow after Saiyomi, and, finally, with Saiyomi having an odd one-on-one conversation with herself...and so the story continues.

* * *

The saimyosho buzzed around Naraku, spinning a tale that only his ears could hear. For the most part, the half-demon's reaction was unreadable but, soon enough, an expression of unbidden disappointment and anger crossed his features. He half closed his eyes, allowing a few minutes to pass in silence. The poisonous wasps buzzed away, no longer needed. Naraku remained in the same, still position a little while longer…and then a little while longer.

To the outside world, his behavior could be misconstrued. In that moment of time, the hanyou could have been meditating. He also could have been sleeping.

Truly, he was internalizing a scream of rage.

A dark figure approached the silent form of the deep purple and indigo clad man. Naraku's long, dark tendrils of hair seemed to lengthen and reach for the new arrival as it drew near. Its face was obscured by the shadows and its form writhed and shuddered with each passing second, as if a cool winter wind periodically crept its way over the dark figure's skin, chilling its spine.

"Yes, Naraku?" came the low, time worn voice; as if this one had spent a majority of its time bellowing against the inconsistencies of life.

"Find Saiyomi," Naraku answered without deigning to cast his glance its way. "Watch her until I return." Naraku allowed himself to plummet back into deep contemplation before continuing – or dismissing – his servant. Finally, he said: "If she begins to move towards the west, notify me immediately."

"Yes, Naraku."

Knowing it was dismissed, the figure moved – or slid – backwards, allowing the shadows to swallow and completely envelop it. Naraku stood from his half kneeling position on the floor and gathered his white baboon pelt around him. He directed his deep ruby eyes towards the rectangular window – that was more tall than wide – and rolled pensive gaze up at the waxing shape of the moon.

It didn't seem as if events were progressing to his benefit even after destroying the woman's reputation at her home village. Even after murdering the one who called himself her father. He'd expected that she would come to him, her own eyes, once clear and content, filled with murderous and malevolent rage. He'd expected that the spirit of revenge would be so potent…so _tangible_ that what he possessed of the Shikon no Tama would be filled with the darkness of her hate. Using that, Naraku expected to overcome her easily – or, perhaps, with a slight struggle – and that would be that. His tactics usually proved successful and this failure chagrined him.

The one eventuality the hanyou had not expected and, unconsciously, labored so hard to avoid happened directly before his proverbial eyes. Learning the news from his saimyosho – that his enemies had been so lucky as to come across Saiyomi – put his devious plans in a twist. Had it not been for his generally calm demeanor, Naraku might have just cursed _kami_ and every other fate or god that deemed it was perfectly fine to interfere with his progression.

Naraku's body shimmered slightly, momentarily blinking from vision as he passed through the thick, wooden walls of the moderately sized, inner room he had been occupying. Silently, he transported to the exterior of the building itself, his eyes resting on the mounds of fresh soil to his left. A shovel was haphazardly dropped behind a small brush, as if its owner spied, or heard, something suspicious and immediately fled.

_Kohaku… _Naraku allowed the boy's name to pass through his thoughts before the loud clank! of metal striking metal took his attention.

In the short time it took for the hanyou to turn his eyes towards the sound, Kohaku's _kusarigama_ shot out and across, in a wide arc, the gleaming chain reflecting the bright light of the moon, and decapitated the pig demon who had dared to come and challenge Naraku for his pieces of the jewel. The pig's head landed on the cold earth with a dull thud while its body flopped and jerked, almost comically, before finally coming to a rest a few paces away from the tense Kohaku. Sensing that he was being watched, the boy slowly turned to his audience and bowed – slightly – out of deference. He then tucked his weapon into the small tie around his waist and began gathering the dead youkai's remains.

Naraku watched the boy cross from the entrance of the tiny village to the mounds of dirt he spied earlier. The sound of digging commenced and the half demon descended the steps into the gloomy and dismal remains of the once bright and bustling village. His red eyes slid over towards the northern skies as he slowly rose, soon surpassing the height of the edifice he'd just exited. With an audible whoosh of wind, and not so much as a second glance at the boy, Naraku sped off, disappearing into the night.

* * *

They had been walking for days and in no particular direction. The only time the group of four paused in their journey was to grant rest to the small child that traveled with them or if their leader decided to gracefully light upon a rock, under a tree, or in its branches and draw himself into deep introspection. Stopping to give Rin rest was of no consequence, Jaken had grown – even if it was forced upon him – used to the human child needing sustenance and sleep. For his master, however, to frequently decide on being quieter and more brooding than he normally was, worried the little, green youkai. This afternoon was no different.

After spending a good portion of the day moving about the land, Sesshoumaru lifted his nose to the gentle wind as it traveled against him. The scent confirmed what his pointed ears had already heard: a stream nearby with plenty of fish. He was not hungry, not in the least, but continued until they were closer to said stream before looking down at the ebony haired girl who dutifully followed him wherever he deemed was worthy of presence. Sesshoumaru believed she would capriciously follow him into a deadly battle – the girl was so loyal and, somewhere in the human mind of hers, thought that she would actually suffer a difference to turn the tides of misfortune were it ever against him during a fight.

Stupid girl.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru had addressed the girl. "Go and procure a meal for yourself."

After that sentence, his master folded his body beneath a rather powerful looking tree and promptly sent his blank stare off into space. Jaken found himself gazing the same way, hoping – praying – that he could locate whatever it was that held his lord's attention so intently.

Of course, there was nothing and Jaken had to be satisfied with waiting for the girl to return. They would then bicker about something silly she'd do, Ah-Un would groan, and at least there would be some semblance of life in their temporary camp.

That was about an hour and a half ago.

Events had progressed the way Jaken guessed they would. Rin returned with a wide and foolish grin plastered on her face and five wet, slippery, and very _alive_ fish flopping around the make shift net she'd constructed with the front of her hakama. She built a fire, with the help of Ah-Un, and busied herself preparing a meal after procuring a few edible vegetables and berries from the surrounding area.

Sesshoumaru had not commented. Sesshoumaru ignored the entire display.

Everything ready and to her liking, Rin presented the meal to Sesshoumaru with great flourish and pride.

The daiyoukai continued staring into whatever world only he could was permitted to see into.

Rin presented Jaken with his serving and then gave Ah-Un a double portion of what everyone else received so both heads would have their fill. Afterwards, she sat and began eating, merrily unaware or oblivious to the fact that Sesshoumaru had not even sniffed the food. Jaken pounced.

"Wretched girl! What makes you think that milord would want to base himself and take part in this ridiculous meal!!" He said this between mouthfuls. "How dare you lower him to a creature that needs to eat human's food?! Foolish child!"

Rin looked genuinely hurt but a bright smile soon replaced her sad countenance. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru – who was still disinterested – and then at the untouched food that lay at his feet.

"I meant nothing by it, Jaken-sama! Lord Sesshoumaru will eat if he wants to and if he doesn't, that's okay," she finished. Her voice was slightly tinged with disappointment but, like Jaken was used to Sesshoumaru's behavior – or thought he was – Rin was used to Sesshoumaru not eating the meals she placed before him.

"It is still foolish to waste it-." Jaken started up again but, in thinking that he saw his master's eyes flicker, clamped his mouth shut.

The rest of the meal was finished in silence.

Another hour later, when the sun had passed from the highest point in the sky and now continuing on its downward arc and Rin and finished cleaning and putting everything away in case her Sesshoumaru-sama decided to move again, Jaken's eyes widened in horror.

He had dozed off due to his full belly, the silence of present company, and the lilting calls of the birds and other creatures of the forest just as Rin had began gathering flowers and other such rubbish for whatever craft she would occupy herself with. His youkai ears could hear her coming and going as her bare feet flattened fallen twigs and dry grass and leaves against the ground with each step.

Finally, she stilled.

'_Good,' _he thought, '_quiet.' _Then, he became oddly and acutely alert. Then nervousness reared its ugly head. Then pure terror caused his eyelids to jump open. If something happened to the girl…

It was _then_ that his eyes widened in horror.

Sesshoumaru had not moved, so it seemed. He was still lounging against the base of the tree trunk, his thoughts obviously anywhere but in that time. He had one white, silk clad leg drawn up where his forearm could rest against his knee and the other leg stretched out before him. His features were placid and impassive as ever and, Jaken noted with a mix of admiration and fright that would drain his face of color were it possible, that he seemed either unaware or unmoved by the slight tugging and pulls of his pristine silvery-blue hair.

Rin, on the other hand, had made herself quite comfortable in the time that Jaken had shuttered his vision to the outside world. She had rolled up one of her blankets and placed it on a medium sized rock that was conveniently beside the daiyoukai who chose her worthy to constantly trail him. She had placed her collection of bright and colorful weeds – that wasn't fair…they were flowers and, supposedly, pretty to weak, frivolous, human eyes – beside her. Jaken could imagine the nonchalance in which she climbed up onto the rock, kneeled, and then reached for three separate locks of Sesshoumaru's hair.

Why his lord hadn't killed her then, Jaken would never know.

Rin had already finished three braids with flowers and lush green things intertwined and held between the silvery hair so long she had to stand and back away to braid them to the end. She was working on the fourth when she suddenly and rather abruptly felt someone's shock slam into her side.

Rin smiled at Jaken, down at Sesshoumaru, then gaily went about her business.

Before he could speak, Sesshoumaru's golden and amber gaze slid his way and the unspoken command was given. The little youkai clamped his mouth shut yet again.

"Rin, gather your belongings. Jaken, prepare to break camp."

The girl scurried to do his bidding, instantaneously forgetting her previous activity and all she had gathered to partake in it. Jaken scurried to supervise. Sesshoumaru, who was truly lost in his reverie, noted, with a small sigh, that source of Jaken's wide eyed stare.

'_I will never know what moves this girl to do such things…,'_ was his only thought. He began running his clawed fingers through his hair, his hand disappearing beneath its velvety thickness up to the bright markings on his wrist. The offending items and style easily fell to his preening touch and he turned and walked away, his steps graceful, measured, and sure.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Jaken called, "Sesshoumaru-sama!! Please wait for us, Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

**(TBC…)**

Remember the three R's: **READ** (immerse yourself in the story), **REVIEW** (comments and suggestions are welcomed), **RECOMMEND** (to other readers)!!

* * *


	6. Now Before Then

OOC: Hello all! Here we are with another update (which is the longest thus far) to my beloved story: _Some time before now..._ I am having so much fun writing this as well as reading the emails that I receive concerning what's going to happen next! The only thing I request is that those interested post it as a review so others will see and not ask the same questions and I also love/appreciate the recognition!! Now, on to answering the emails:

1. I am not going to tell anyone how the story ends!! You have to wait! But don't worry, I have everything planned out and outlined all I'm doing now is filling in the blanks.

2. I will continue with the Random Trivia, as in ch. 2 _Manipulated_ and well as the _We last left off with..._ when ever it is necessary and for every chapter, respectively.

I'd also like to add that I will be placing a favorite quote within the OOC introductions and looking forward to feedback on what I post: is it your favorite too? Did you pick something else? Hope you find it easy in this chapter and remember to comment!! Here's one for this chapter:

**Fave Quote:** "He spent the remainder of that evening staring at the last full, ivory moon that marked the breaking point in the unerring respect he held for his father."

**Shoutouts: **I would like to thank **midnightsprite** for the reviews; thank you **HollowEmotion** and **StrawberryxXxKisses** for faving _Some time before now_!!

And now, without further ado, **we last left off with** Naraku flying off somewhere to weave another web of deceit but not before siccing one of his lackeys on our beloved Saiyomi. Rin decided to give Sesshoumaru a makeover...and lived! ...and so the story continues...

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been subject to Rin's hand before.

When she believed no one was watching – when she knew Sesshoumaru was too preoccupied to do anything about it – she often played with his hair. Fingered the edges of his obi. Traced the outlines of the white flowers on the long sleeves of his haori. Anytime she was allowed to be close to Sesshoumaru's person, the small child took full advantage of it.

This time was no different.

He had allowed it to transpire as he did many times before. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was too lost in the myriad of thoughts disturbing the inner tranquility of his mind to object. He vaguely wondered if he would have risked seeing the expression of disappointment that would have marred Rin's features had he been fully aware of her actions and objected. He didn't bother to inquire of himself if he cared; he didn't…but Rin had a way of twisting her face in just the right fashion and he found himself uncharacteristically capitulating. He did so regally and still managed to maintain complete control, but acquiescing to her hellish delight none the less. He kept these occurrences to a minimum.

The last time Sesshoumaru stayed his hand, Rin ended up sitting before him cross-legged and reading from some ridiculous book that Inuyasha's wench hand gifted her many moons ago.

Sesshoumaru, of course, ignored her.

Rin didn't care. She read on.

As he continued his journey, his wards trailing faithfully behind, Sesshoumaru briefly recollected the times when Rin won without a battle of wills. This last hair braiding fiasco was one of them. The daiyoukai was so deeply engaged in his memories of centuries gone by that he hadn't bothered to notice the violation.

These thought sprung, unbidden, from the cavernous recesses of his mind. The cobwebs had to be removed and dust shaken off before any of the images made sense. Still, everything played as if he were living those moments…that time…once again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked through the lush, green grass of the soft incline leading to his father's home. Each step was surer than the last, despite his earlier hesitation about his intent, and nature groaned for the silent screams of the tiny creatures being trampled underfoot. Some insects were far more intelligent and wary than others for as the future daiyoukai drew near, the growing vibrations in the earth from his advance made them stir and escape to safety. In this microscopic world, the commotion was fevered but Sesshoumaru, though his senses were keen enough to detect such activity, was oblivious.

His golden gaze had viewed four full moons since he last lay his head in the House of the Crescent – even more time had passed since he chose to exchange words with his father. His father's behavior solicited and warranted the response so Sesshoumaru did not feel as if he dishonored the great dog demon. He also thought it wise to leave his father's presence lest his internal rage and disappointment be acted upon in a most uncouth manner and they both were made to look foolish amongst servants and onlookers alike. Last night was the final night Sesshoumaru wished to spend without rest lowering his eyelids. It was the final night, he decided, that he would flee from imminent confrontation. He spent the remainder of that evening staring at the last full, ivory moon that marked the breaking point in the unerring respect he held for his father.

Morning came.

Long, silvery hair swayed and fell gently into place as Sesshoumaru unfolded his lissome body and stood to his feet. He didn't bother playing the impending scene out before his mind's eye – it mattered not what Sesshoumaru would say to his father and, besides, he did not worry about such things. His only concern, if one could term it in that regard, was: what needed to be said was heard.

It was that precise moment that marked the first time Sesshoumaru had ever faltered in a decision. It would certainly not be the last – one could be sure – but that feeling of second guessing himself haunted the rest of his journey home. To be unsure of oneself…Sesshoumaru found he disliked it even more than the scandalous act his father had engaged and embroiled himself in.

And the disgraceful resultant was, one day, soon to come.

Evening came and passed yet the silver-haired youkai pressed onward. As the first light of the new day warmed his magenta striped cheeks and dared to wake the rest of the living world from its slumber, Sesshoumaru's booted feet settled on the beginning swell of the last rise he would have to climb in order to confront his father.

By then, his steps had changed. They were firmer…more purposeful. He truly was a vision of the stalwart lord he was destined to be. Similar to his father in so many ways but lacking the one crucial characteristic that would not only have him revered but loved as well: compassion.

Yet, what did Sesshoumaru need with such an emotion as that of love?

He dashed the thought from his mind as quickly as it came, coming to pause at the first step of the large, gleaming, ivory and marble staircase that would lead him to the façade of the palatial dwelling that was the House of the Crescent. Sesshoumaru's expression was set and rigid. Determined and unchanging. He did not wait until he climbed to the very top. He couldn't. He wouldn't wait until his _mokomoko_ and the sleeves of his haori settled after the whirl of movement that roused them. He refused to.

"_Chichi-ue!!_" Sesshoumaru's tenor voice cut through the quiet that was soon to dissipate once the occupants and servants alike began their daily activities, "Father!"

From around the side entrance, of the palace, about a half a minute after Sesshoumaru began calling out, a small, possum youkai emerged and bowed low before the master's son.

"_Konnichi-wa_, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He began in a raspy voice that broke every few words. "How wonderful to have you back with us after such a long absence! Is there anything I can do to make your return more comfortable?"

The future daiyoukai allowed his thoughts to briefly escape him and wondered if the possum could bow any lower than it already was; it's nose was already pressing into the glimmering marble stones beneath it creating barely visible, slick condensation with each exhalation.. He quickly tired of the groveling lesser demon and directed his gaze back towards the front entrance while stepping around its hunched over form.

"Where is my father?" He demanded curtly.

"Ahh…" it began nervously, "he has ordered us not to disturb him, Master Sesshoumaru, not for any reason. He is in conference with an important visitor."

The lids of Sesshoumaru's amber eyes narrowed in thinly veiled annoyance but he didn't bother to give his servant his full attention. He, instead, only slid his gaze towards it. "Do you realize to whom you are speaking?"

The little youkai shuddered and nodded, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"It would be wise that your next words direct me towards my father." Sesshoumaru's gaze went towards the eastern gardens as his irritation grew exponentially. His father was masking his youki.

The possum wished he could shrivel up and die on that very spot. Which would be worse: facing the wrath of the Lord of the Western Lands who had given a direct command or the lord's son, whose power seemed to amass and multiply daily and who was not known to be lenient. He decided to take his chances with the former and pointed towards the back of the palace and opposite from where Sesshoumaru was looking.

"You have made a wise decision," Sesshoumaru commented and continued on in the indicated direction.

* * *

"What you ask cannot be done, Raiden."

Raiden sighed, momentarily allowing his emotion and physical pain (though he attempted to mask the scent) to tinge the wind, and exclaimed emphatically: "But you must, Inu no Taisho-dono!"

"You have an adversary which threatens you, your loved ones, and your lands," Sesshoumaru's father continued, unresponsive to the impassioned plea. "How can you begin to consider sparing their life? The only way to ensure safety and victory is to destroy your enemy and crush the very idea they would have to do the same to you. You must also set an example to the others who would dare to think along the same lines." He shook his head and gazed at his ally from the unnamed mainland with a firm but saddened expression. "For you to travel from such a long distance without the conviction to accept what needs to be done was a foolish endeavor indeed."

Raiden internally ruffled at Inu no Taisho's last comment. "Were you in my predicament, I have no doubt that you would behave the same as I."

The great dog demon decided not to distinguish Raiden's words with a reply lest he begin a conversation that would undoubtedly lead to no solution. He was not fond of flapping his tongue in futile attempts to have his valid and rational points accepted. The fact remained, however, that he did share the same issue as his ally. Not to such an extreme extent but the same basic issue none the less and, the fact remained, Inu no Taisho had no qualms about taking actions that would prevent said issue from souring any further.

This is what he believed he could do. This is what he hoped would do.

Damn it.

Inu no Taisho raised his chin, sniffed the wind, ignored the dying scent that Raiden carried in, then silently thanked _kami_ for the coming distraction. He also noted, proudly – if not reluctantly – that swell of approaching youki and turned to face the one who commanded such power.

"We may have to continue this discussion at a later date," he said offhandedly, "it seems as if my son has decided to grace this house with his presence once again." He hid a grin at Sesshoumaru's scowl and raised his hands, palms out, willingly surrendering triumph of the looming argument that he was sure would soon arise (based on his son's determined expression) to Sesshoumaru. "Come now, how many months have passed since I and your mother have seen your face?"

"I was not aware that you cared so deeply about the feelings of my mother."

His father frowned, unsure of where the badly guised, biting comment birthed from. "Of course, Sesshoumaru, I care deeply!"

"That is yet to be determined, _chichi-ue_." Sesshoumaru countered, finally laying his eyes on the other demon who had remained quite during the short exchange. He looked vaguely familiar but Sesshoumaru could not match a name to the face. "Father, I must speak with you immediately." He looked back to Inu no Taisho, "alone."

"Can this not wait until our guest departs, Sesshoumaru?" Inu no Taisho answered, his tone hardening slightly. He knew his son was not one to cause a scene, favoring saving face, position, and pride among all else, and would brood over whatever was plaguing his mind until his father was finished with the visitor.

Raiden, an expression of hope suddenly crossing his features, turned to Sesshoumaru with clasped hands held just under his collarbone. Had he the strength, Raiden, would've bowed. Instead, he bent at the waist as far as his failing body would allow. "Perhaps," he began, something unreadable clouding his eyes, "you can persuade your father to assist me. Sesshoumaru, truly you are clearly the more level-headed of the two of you."

'_You have no idea how true your words ring.'_ Sesshoumaru thought and frowned at the person addressing him.

Raiden continued, "I am in need of assistance and have traveled from a far distance to humble myself and, yes, even plead for it."

"How far have you traveled?" Sesshoumaru inquired tiredly, a tiny fragment of interest lightening his eyes; how dedicated was this man in procuring the help he so desperately needed?

"I've come from across the great waters of the east – much more than several weeks travel and under precarious conditions. We departed my homeland with great haste and little preparation." He noted Sesshoumaru's blank yet somehow unforgiving expression as a sign to supply additional information. Raiden continued, the words spilling from his mouth as if his lips were floodgates cleaved open and his tongue an agent of the enemy instead of under his direct control. "There exists a great threat in my lands, one that I cannot possibly eradicate by my own hand and one that I cannot handle with an unbiased mind."

Sesshoumaru, though his outward appearance did not reflect it, was suddenly assaulted with an all too familiar scent. This odor was usually only noticeable – and greatly so – in the midst of a heated battle not in the placid surroundings of his home. Why hadn't he noticed the smell before? Was his mind so focused on his father's indiscretions and infidelities that his senses were clouded as well? The future daiyoukai interrupted Raiden as he spewed forth more information that was certainly unnecessary and far more than Sesshoumaru was willing to be still and listen to.

"It is truly a wonder that you are still standing," Sesshoumaru commented. His father briefly held his eyes shut and prayed _kami_ would keep his tingling fingers from wrapping around the neck of his only son and squeezing until there was no movement.

Raiden appeared crestfallen, "I…I wanted to appear stronger…but…I suppose this proves that I am already in over my head. I cannot fight back…I will not…" his voice trailed off with his last words.

"Then you have already lost," Sesshoumaru concluded with a slight arch in his left brow.

Raiden would not give up so easily, "What would you expect me to do?" He pleaded.

Sesshoumaru scoffed and became more bored with the conversation though he deigned to answer the query. "If something or someone is threatening your office, you crush them. Unequivocally. Unmercilessly. You make an example of them."

"This is impossible."

"Then you have already lost."

Raiden hung his head low, collapsing on a nearby bench. He seemed to give up all hope just then, and this was illustrated by the slight odor of death increasing and becoming stronger. It was pervasive and the usually expressionless Seshoumaru wrinkled his nose.

Temporarily dismissing the reason for his return to the House of the Crescent, Sesshoumaru turned to his father, who had already picked up the scent (from before his he'd returned and even though Raiden attempted to conceal it) and whose features carried more concern than his son's.

"It would be wise, father, to call the healers to tend to this man." With that suggestion, he turned and started back to the main house, casting one last glance at Raiden. "Or the least they can do is make him comfortable as he passes to the next world."

Had his ally been in different company, Inu no Taisho was sure that Raiden would have shed tears. What a wicked predicament to be enmeshed in and how disappointing to have to depend on others to smooth out wrinkles so easily straightened by one's own hand. He bent to Raiden's side and spoke quietly so as not to be overheard.

"I cannot travel to your lands because I fear that my own authority will soon be under attack. I must remain here." He paused, searching the other's eyes and watching the life-force slowly ebb from them. Inu no Taisho was sure he would come to regret his last words but, the truth was, the only terrible conditions that Raiden traveled under to reach Japan's western lands was that of an unavoidable death. His own. "You must understand that my primary concern must remain with my own land, I cannot afford for it to be lost when it has remained a legacy in my family for countless generations. I understand that you share the same quest in securing your lands as well." Inu no Taisho sighed, "so, I will help you." Raiden graced him with a relieved expression but Inu no Taisho did not accept it. "I will help you to the best of my ability under the strenuous times that are soon to arrive here."

"…I understand…" the dying demon responded weakly, "…I can only give you my thanks for whatever manpower you can spare."

Inu no Taisho shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid you don't understand." He took Raiden's shoulders in his hands and eased him gently into a lying position on the bench. A water demon, in its human form: a woman with blue tinged skin and hair, and the deepest, bluest eyes, approached but the great dog demon held up a warding hand to keep her at a distance. She was, undoubtedly, one of the medicinal practitioners among his many servants; Sesshoumaru must have sent her out. "I cannot spare any of my army to go fight your battle…this will certainly cause your lands to be lost," Inu no Taisho stated reluctantly. "I will however, send for this enemy of yours and attempt to quell whatever resistance you have through that one and that one alone." He leaned back and gestured, allowing the water demon to continue to Raiden's side.

In an amazing show of strength, the dying demon grasped Inu no Taisho's wrist with a firm grip and his colorless eyes went wide with a mix of horror and yearning. He gasped and coughed, glancing quickly at the newest demon to arrive. She knelt by his side and lay a hand on his bare arm that was exposed by tattered, leather armor. Her blue hand shifted to clear water and disappeared into Raiden's limp limb. He must've felt nothing for he neither jumped nor twitched in response to what Inu no Taisho was sure had to be an odd sensation. The water demon looked up at him and shook her head. There was nothing she could do for Raiden. Perhaps hiding the fact that he was dying because of prolonging the absence of proper care sealed his fate.

"I know…that I am not long…long for this world and…I know that you…will…you will do what you can to help me…I ask you to grant…me one request…my final request." Inu no Taisho said nothing and he continued. "…bring back…alive…"

"I cannot comply with this. It is impossible."

"You must…bring...back…living…the only one…I have…"

"I cannot," Inu no Taisho said but he felt his felt his resolve wavering.

"…my only child…" Raiden slipped away, his last words granting him the request he so desperately wanted, "…she is…my only daughter."

* * *

**(TBC…)**

Remember the three R's: **READ** (immerse yourself in the story), **REVIEW** (comments and suggestions are welcomed), **RECOMMEND** (to other readers)!!


End file.
